


急刹车合集（多cp）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Always In Progress (probably), Forced Relationship, Multi, Random Imaginations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 这里相当于一个存档箱，里面有各种一拍脑袋想到的奇怪车片段，有几个和我发的其他文有点点关系，如果有什么好奇想看扩写的请在相关章节下留言（即：欢迎交流）。嗯，如有疑问，问就是我坏掉了。This is a place where I save my NSFW pieces/paragraphs for some of the characters. They would all be in Chinese since that's my first language and the easiest for me to write NSFW contents. If you are specifically interested in certain piece(s), feel free to leave a comment so we could discuss the possibility of translate it from Chinese to English (Sorry, I cannot write fluently in other languages, so no other options.) Warning: I write completely different in the two languages.
Relationships: Hayami Masaki/Arashiyama Jurota, Hayami Masaki/Reader, Lv Tian/Arashiyama Jurota, Xia Ji/Edward Wu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. 惩戒（夏忌/爱德华吴）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话说明的话就是夏忌被爱德华揍，一边哭唧唧胡乱道歉一边疯狂boki并被骑......
> 
> Yes, that's right, it's Xia Ji x Edward Wu, though the latter is powerful as always and Xia Ji is terribly beaten.

夏忌觉得自己一定是在做梦，恐怖主题的春梦。眼前的景象实在是比他所敢想象的最狂野的梦境还要……刺激。老实说，之前因为被爱德华发现隐瞒不少情报所以被揍个半死然后又被拖去浴室的时候他以为自己马上就要被毁尸灭迹，吓得脑中都开始自动回放自己寥寥数十年的人生走马灯了。可万万没想到，对方把他拖过来居然是为了——啊，实质上明明应该是好事，为什么他这么害怕还想哭呢？一定是因为对面是那个爱德华吴吧……

“喂，给我专心点。”

“啊！是……是——嘶？！”

这可真是比梦还美了，谁能想到那个掌控欲极强的凶残男人也会俯身给人服务呢？虽然只是草草吞吐几下，那种温热濡湿而柔软的触感实在是有够刺激，夏忌自问要是能抵挡住那才叫神仙吧……可惜了，对方没有给他爽到释放的机会，很快就进行到了下一步。

事情好像真的在向无法挽回的方向发展过去了。

夏忌只觉得自己浑身上下被揍出来的新旧伤都在隐隐作痛，恐惧与不可言说的喜悦激动交替着，让他此刻都不知道该如何是好，只能完全被动地让眼前这人跨坐在他的胯部上，柔软的两瓣刚好夹住他还没有得到缓解的硬挺，来回摩擦。被挤压挑逗的部位何尝经历过如此磨难，求而不得的感觉混着对眼前男人的恐惧让夏忌很没出息地两眼绪泪，浑身发抖却又不敢反抗，只能乖乖靠着墙坐在地上僵硬着身子眼睁睁的看着他当着自己的面自己伸手探向身后，皱着眉咬着牙，低喘着慢慢开拓自己的后庭。只能说男人的好色心实在是种奇怪的东西，夏忌此时竟然还有种想要伸手帮忙的冲动，只可惜爱德华即便分了一半神和一只手给自己开拓也完全有余力用可以杀人的眼神和冷笑声警告他不要轻举妄动，甚至还拿空出来的那只手掐住他的脖子，用带着些微喘息的低沉嗓音提醒他现在他不过是个玩物，如果连乖乖别动这种小事都做不到的话……不知怎的，比起害怕，有那么短短一瞬，夏忌心里浮现的是名为委屈的古怪情感，不过他很快就把这也抛在脑后了。

比起那个，此刻爱德华自己扶着他的硬物咬着牙一点点坐下去带来的视觉与某处的双重冲击已经彻底把他吓成一尊连大气都不敢喘一下的活雕塑了。

“啊——啊啊？！痛！” 

“给我，闭嘴……哼……”

还未发出的因为被令人惊叹的紧致包裹而生的叹息呻吟被一拳打回去了，噎得夏忌浑身一抖，不慎（或许是借势）连下身也动了动，似乎一气进到了更深的地方，顶得爱德华咬牙闷哼了一声，掐着他的脖子瞪了他一眼，这才继续自己的动作，咬着下唇缓缓上下动作起来。处在被迫接受服务/酷刑状态下的夏忌已经被无法满足的渴求和矛盾的心理逼得快要发疯了，可即便因为窒息而感到的强烈快感直接让他高潮射出（然后因为内射挨了一拳）他依然什么也不敢更不能做，只能非常没出息的眼泪汪汪地胡乱为自己之前的隐瞒和不听话道歉，尽管他颤抖的嘴唇里实在是吐不出什么完整的句子，能够溢出唇边的只剩依稀模糊的破碎词语。

爱德华显然被他这副狼狈听话的样子取悦了，低笑着挺了挺腰，感觉到被他压制者某处逐渐复苏后大发慈悲地允许了被自己放进去的那个物件享受被整根吞吐的待遇，顺带刺激一下那个还被压制着的物件主人，让他没出息的小声呜咽道歉声不时变得大些，在空旷的浴室里瓷砖上回荡。

快感与痛苦夹杂在一起，混着夏忌本就不多的羞耻心，让他的大脑一片浆糊，最终只剩下只知求欢的身体本能推动着他顺着身上人的喘息动作不时抬胯，渴求着能够得到被湿软肉壁包含吮吸的快感，除非身上人因为不满他的随便举动一拳又挥到他身上。不过嘛，爱德华似乎还挺满意他这会的主动的，甚至还允许他挣脱自己的钳制凑上前来抱着自己的腰脸埋在饱满的胸肌里吸气，下身在他体内用力顶了几下之后才呜咽着释放出来。当然，擅自内射还是要揍一顿的。

到最后，夏忌也不记得他们搞了几回，他只知道自己反应过来的时候正躺在地上像条快死的鱼一样喘息，浑身乏力酸痛，而那个导致这一切的男人和没事人一样在远处淋浴清理着自己后庭缓缓流出的白色浊液。为什么怎么看都是他这个被压榨的人更像是被操了好几回合的？

算了，比起这个，不如先想想自己等会要怎么继续糊弄那个和疯了没什么两样的恐怖男人活下去吧，显然被榨个几次是没法让他出气的，比起尊严的问题他还是比较怕死。想到这里，夏忌缓缓坐起身，抹了把脸上丢人的泪水汗渍，晃晃悠悠地站了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原以为自己永远不会发这篇，我食言了，抱歉啦


	2. 隐藏面（速水正树/读者）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就...你看过我Mutual Crush第14章吗？就那个后续。
> 
> This is more like a follow-up for the end of Chapter 14 of Mutual Crush about Hayami Masaki and reader.

“哈啊……啊啊，呜呜呜——”又是一次冲击，生理性的泪水积蓄在眼眶里，因为自身下敏感处接连不断传来的冲撞碾磨而溢出，混在汗水里顺着你因为情动而红热的脸颊淌下。破碎的呻吟声从你勉强咬住的唇间漏了出来，即便是咬在嘴里的衣服也没法帮着堵住一二。被新晋恋人束缚住的双臂根本无力挣脱他的压制，连抬起手捂嘴都做不到，只能顺着他的意思松松垮垮的搂着他的脖子，任由令人羞耻的声音回荡在屋内。

原本今天只是要一起学习，能够发现自己和他心意相通开始交往甚至约会已经是意外之喜了，可为什么会这样呢？怎么就莫名其妙的……被喜欢的人带到他公寓里，还同意在这过夜了呢……？你原本就迟钝的大脑因为这一连串的事件彻底宕机，仅剩的那点脑容量也全废在眼前这个即便紧紧抱着你不停进出的现在也不忘红着脸向你露出无辜微笑的男人身上，根本想不起来自己其实有反抗这一选项。

“对不起……嗯！对不起啦（Y/N），我，真的，嗯，停不下来了呢……啊，这里，喜欢吗？我也，最喜欢你了哦……”此时此刻，双臂紧紧锁住你的正树有些别扭地弓着腰把脸贴在你的胸前，嘴唇沿着裸露在外的线条磨蹭着，故意用你一定能听见的声音不断说着让人脸红心跳的话，“（Y/N）的这里，嗯，真的好舒服啊......绝——对不可以，嗯，让别人知道呢，好吗？”明明脸上是一副依恋的样子，嘴上手上却又那么不客气，这个人，真的是你暗恋了那么久的那个阳光模范青年吗？

你有点不想知道答案。

“嗯，（Y/N）？回答我嘛~”又是一次让你爽到两眼翻白的冲击，而罪魁祸首根本不顾你艰难喘息着呜咽的声音，照旧按住你还在无意识地挣扎的四肢，声音委屈得好像你才是不讲理的那个一样，“好不好嘛？”

“什，呜，什么，嗯——啊！速，速水君唔唔唔——”你勉强回笼的理智在对方宛如撕咬般凶悍的亲吻下再次溃不成军，而你甚至还没反应过来自己到底说了什么。接踵而至的冲撞与雨点般的爱抚揉捏啃咬舔吻让你无力思考，只顾着张开嘴胡乱道出混杂着诱人呻吟的讨饶话语，但对方显然并不打算就此放过你。

“（Y/N），呼，我们，是，什么关系呢？嗯？明明几个小时前才好——好的，哈，讨论过，不是吗？”正树的脸上写满了委屈，尽管那“讨论”正是让你陷入如此奇特境地的主要原因，“我们，不是恋人吗？”

“啊啊——呜......是，是的！是的！对不起速唔——”你仅存的理智捕捉到了一丝不妙，动物的本能在你被情欲搅成一团烂泥的脑子里尖叫着驱使你在搞清楚他话中深意前就张口道歉求饶，虽然你依然坚信他绝对不会伤害你，大概吧。

“（Y/N）——”他稍微有些用力地咬了一口你的脖子，可能会留下牙印吧，“你怎么可以用姓氏称呼自己的男朋友呢？这样岂不是和对其他同学一样了吗？”明明他说话的声音还是那么慢条斯理温和可亲，你却分明感觉到环着你腰的双臂愈发收紧，有些痛，“来嘛，叫我的名字好不好呀？嗯——？”正树像是不曾察觉到自己弄伤了你一般，保持着那处紧密相连的姿势把你强塞入自己怀里，嘴唇贴上你发烫的耳朵，用满是诱惑性的低沉嗓音喃喃道，“叫我的名字吧，嗯，来，叫我，正树。”

“正树！呜呜，呜呜呜......”被疼痛与快感交替着不停冲刷神经的你已经彻底放弃思考了，“呜......正树......我好难受......”你勉强抓紧了手里攥着的他的衣服，可怜兮兮地用混着抽泣声的绵软嗓音不停求饶，“呜——啊！啊啊啊啊！？不行，不行啊，那里——”从未被触碰过的体内某一点突然遭受冲击带来的巨大快感狠狠冲刷着你的神经，你觉得你快要坏掉了。

“嗯！果然，是这里啊，”与濒临崩溃的你完全不同的是，正树似乎因为找到了你隐藏的敏感点而十分高兴，“那——么——（Y/N），啊，我的宝贝（Y/N）......”他再次用力抱紧你，让浑身无力的你紧紧贴在他身上，感受他强壮的肉体和火热的体温，也方便自己的硬挺进出，“我啊，绝对不会把你让给别人的哦——”

“哎？什唔啊啊啊啊正树！？不，不要唔——”你下意识地试图求饶，可你亲爱的男友并没有给你这个机会，你最后的记忆停留在他带着不知为何令人有些恐惧的开朗笑容上，余下的皆是因为他突然粗暴剧烈的动作而起的兴奋与被他疼爱引起的快感的期待......

“别怕哦，（Y/N），我一定会好好帮你做好标记的。”

意识模糊的你似乎听见了什么，又好像什么也没听见，只知凭本能粘着他，胡乱与他交换大约算是吻和爱抚的动作......

等你再清醒的时候天已经黑了，你躺在床上，正树压着你，似乎睡得正熟。你能感觉到下半身不太对劲，不是因为你身上这个强壮的年轻男人，你的男友，而是......他似乎还没有离开你的意思呢，各种意义上，按照他之前的发言，里面只怕也已经填满了他的东西作为标记了吧？就着窗外透入的微弱光芒，你看见了自己和正树裸露在胡乱搭着的被子外的身上几乎可以用五彩缤纷来形容的痕迹——相比那些很可能是互相折磨留下的淤青伤痕来说，牙印和吻痕已经是很轻的了，现下这宛如厮杀过后的血腥惨状很清楚的告诉你，你今天，不，这几天只怕都别想出门了。就算要出门，也得找得到能把你裹得严严实实的衣服才行——啊等一下，你什么时候咬的他？没能好好享受一下实在是太可惜了呢......“嗯？”

很不幸，正树他好像并没有真的睡着，你能清晰的感觉到他环在你腰上的胳膊慢慢收紧，身下被堵着的那处也逐渐有反应了。正树似乎下定决心要好好给你打上烙印一般把脸贴在你的脸上，与你接吻，爱抚刺激你身上每一处会让你惊呼而后呻吟的地方，鼓励你与他缠绵......

今晚，注定是个不眠夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我到底是为什么要正文英文车中文来着......嗯，正树弟弟的肌肉应该很好咬吧？以及性别不定的角色的车真的好难开。


	3. 迷茫（速水正树/岚山十郎太+吕天/岚山十郎太）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞不清楚目黑正树和速水正树其实应该算是两个人，更搞不清楚自己的感情且不知道自己受欢迎的岚山十郎太与一直试图让他记住自己的速水正树还有等了很久发现（重要的）友人一直没结束和臭小鬼对练所以进去查看的吕天......嗯，对不起，我实在是没法写细节，不知道为什么写不出来，有生之年不知道能不能扩写呢......
> 
> This is like going wild in both right and wrong way(s), at least for our dear Arashiyama Jurota

岚山十郎太知道自己对于最有可能成为命运的宿敌的那个少年M——目黑正树的执著或许在别人眼中有些病态，是以他从未对他人诉说过，即便至交好友和同在炼狱略有点志同道合的亲近些的人都不曾。自从进入地下格斗界后，岚山一直在试图寻找少年M，可都不曾得到过确切的消息......

直到他遇到了自称是目黑正树兄弟的速水正树。

真奇怪啊，明明不论从哪来说都是同一人，为什么会一脸疑惑地和他强调那不是自己呢？今天也打算和这小子好好比试一番的岚山略略思索了一下便决定不再去想，无视身旁好友笑话他分明是在提拔后辈却不肯明说的别扭心态，转身前往专门预留的场地打算和一脸雀跃的速水切磋切磋。

对，只是切磋而已。

为了对抗他的投技，速水（还是目黑？）果不其然和以往一样想要使用缠抱类的技巧来束缚他的行动。一直用同样的招数是不可能进步的，真搞不清这家伙在想什么，岚山皱了皱眉，张嘴想要警告他，却发现自己试图阻挡他的腿似乎碰上了什么......虽然运动的确会让人体温升高，但这触感是不是有点不太对？真是奇怪的家伙啊，他这样想着就想起身结束这次缠斗，顺便暗示一下速水他略有点让人尴尬的状态，可试图挣脱的架势却被身下那小子轻松化解了。是看穿了吗？不愧是你啊——“嗯？！”

“呼——！这样的话就抓到你啦，岚山先生！”满头大汗笑得一脸灿烂的速水似乎还未发觉自己身体的异样，只是用极具技巧性的动作缠住试图起身的岚山，“嗯，还没有分出胜负呢，请不要自己走开啊，岚山先生？”

“是很不错，但你这唔——！？”未能说完的话随着年轻人迎上来的嘴唇一起被堵在唇齿间，因为对方故意顶开他牙关，伴随着吮吸在他口腔内肆意搅动的舌头而变成了模糊不清的奇怪声音，可他却连反抗也想不起来。隐约莫名的欣喜之情让他不知所措，而自己身上因为那人安慰似的来回抚摸而起的反应更是让他难得惊慌起来。这样可不行，至少不能——

已经太迟了。

速水正树着迷般不停亲吻着身上男人略有些粗糙的嘴唇，不时用牙齿和舌头逗逗他，听着他愈发粗重的呼吸，感受着他逐渐升高的体温和某处的反应，只觉得及其满足。太好了，他想，这次他终于只看着我了，但这样还不够，我还想要更多。

在一方主动，一方半推半就的配合下，腰带被解开，厚实的柔道服敞开，让两人发烫的皮肤自胸口到腰腹紧密相贴不断摩挲，带来莫大的刺激。理智尚存的岚山皱起眉，咬着牙试图压住自己想要用力抱紧身下人继续亲吻爱抚的冲动，在事情尚未到无法挽回地步前停下，可他的努力很快就在年轻人伸手触及他身下的硬挺时溃不成军。那实在是太舒服了，舒服到反常却又让人无法拒绝的程度。被人抚摸那里是这么舒服的事情吗？岚山不知道，他觉得自己可能最好不要知道原因。就在他愣神的时候，速水像是在撒娇般轻轻咬了咬他已经被吻得红肿的嘴唇，解开自己的裤子，把自己同样昂扬的硬物贴上他的，抓住他的手与自己一起握住两人紧贴在一块的欲望，上下抚弄起来。带有老茧的手和高温却柔滑的那处的触感点起的火压过了一切，引得两人愈发紧密纠缠，不停交换着亲吻和有些笨拙的爱抚，直到几乎同时粗喘着射出黏腻的白色浊液才算告一段落。

一定是因为积攒了太久的缘故，不知过了多久才恢复意识的岚山这样对自己说着，现在还来得及，快点起来然后离开的话——然后，他再一次失败了，以几乎可以说是狼狈的姿态被推倒躺平在地上，有点自暴自弃地用手背挡住眼睛，任由不肯松开他的小鬼把脸埋在胸膛上啃咬吮吸。不用想也知道，这么用力的啃下去肯定会留下印子的。

尚不知满足是什么的正树把脸贴在男人结实的胸肌上磨磨蹭蹭不肯离去，故意用还沾着浊液的手指擦过被压制的男人微张的嘴唇逗过他后，用嘴唇和牙齿逗弄一边乳尖时也不忘伸手试图掌握住另一侧，用指腹的老茧来回摩擦敏感的软肉，把剩余的两人混在一块的液体也抹上，不停玩弄直到男人终于忍不住浑身颤抖着发出近似于求饶的模糊声音为止。现在，该进行下一步了，他这样想着，扶起自己复苏的欲望，卡在身下人饱满的胸肌之间，双手抓住那些软肉，借着汗水与浊液的润滑在那处诱人的沟壑中来回摩擦，直到把今天的第二发也泄出，射到男人端正的脸上和早已布满痕迹的胸口为止。

被人玩弄胸部到如此地步却毫无反感之心，这感觉实在是太奇怪了，奇怪到岚山都无心去反抗，亦或是他也有些沉浸其中了呢？虽然他的确有因为被同性射了一脸而不爽......他有些不想知道自己现在的心情了。话又说回来，这小子......是想做什么！？

正树按住因为尚未褪去的情欲影响反应慢了许多的岚山，用力捏了一把藏在布料下的臀肉，掰开两瓣软肉，把沾着刚刚射出的浊液的手指缓慢却坚定地一根一根填了进去，直到自己的耐心耗尽前都小心翼翼地替眼前人仔细扩张那个狭窄的甬道。而后，在他试图将自己又一次硬起来的欲望（奇怪，面对这个人的时候他似乎永远都很容易硬得发疼）填进去的时候，在一阵突如其来的天旋地转中，他被岚山十郎太就这么转而掀翻在地。伴随着后背猛烈撞击地面而来的不止是疼痛，还有依旧皱着眉咬着牙瞪着他的男人气喘吁吁地试图自己骑上他尚未得到充分抚慰的欲望时那副诱人模样带来的视觉与快感的双重冲击。

“哈啊......岚山先生，这......这是？”虽然身体是知道自己正在被如何对待，但面对意料之外的发展理智上的卡壳仍然不可避免。即便如此，正树还是尽自己所能地小心配合身上男人的动作，调整自己的角度，以免伤到他或是自己，顺便好好享受一番被爱护的感觉。

“报复，呼......别想，动了，嗯......”自己骑着那玩意慢慢坐下显然比岚山所能想象的还要有难度，更别提因为自身体重而得以愈发顺利地插入深处的那玩意刺激着他后穴的软肉不断蠕动，可试图将入侵者驱逐的任何动作在此刻都只能变成充满诱惑的邀请，甚至可以被视为是一种主动。从未被如此使用过的内壁被撕裂渗出血珠，带来疼痛却又不明显，还因为他终于坐到底时触到腺体带来的快感而直接被忽略不计，至多只能算是助兴——啊，糟了，神志开始......灭顶的快感在那一瞬间终于压过了仅存的一点理智，刺激着他的神经，驱动他以几乎化作本能的柔道技巧压制住想起身与他争夺控制权的年轻人，自己抬腰上下动作起来。压抑的呻吟喘息声混杂着光是听就让人脸红的肉体拍击声与微妙的水声在空旷的屋内回荡着，直到又有人走进房间为止。

沉浸在快感里的岚山在被抓住头发被迫对上那双阴沉的眼睛时愣了好一会才意识到眼前的白发男人是谁，但对方随后欺压上来咬住他嘴唇的动作又是怎么回事？？？这其实不是吕天那家伙吧？？？

耳畔似乎回荡着两个人愤怒的争吵，内容好像是和他相关的，但是岚山已经无力去阻止或是质问了。他被吕天从正树身上扯下来之后发生了什么来着？地板很硬......不对，是先被人用极其粗鲁的方式从背后侵犯，不顾他恳求的冲刺之后还扯着他的头发逼他向后弓起以便更加紧密的贴合，似乎还把手指插进他嘴里不许他咬着自己的嘴唇......然后前面也被人堵住了，那种腥膻味道实在是太糟糕了，一直抵到喉咙的硬物也让人想吐，但他实在是挣脱不开，直到被灌了很多那种东西为止。那之后，明明重复过很多次不要射在里面，但是那两个按着他玩弄的混蛋还是......甚至还一起......且不说这个，为什么总觉得后面好像被填了很多东西？那种黏腻的感觉似乎还在逐渐向外流淌着，着实让人很不舒服，但现在全身上下毫无力气的他只能披着衣服依靠在墙边捂住自己的脸，偶尔扯扯衣服挡住身上那些糟糕的青紫红肿伤痕，强忍着随着理智回笼而愈发强烈的羞耻心深呼吸，试图恢复一点体力。

嗯，等我恢复好了，先揍哪一个呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么前后感觉差这么多？问就是岚山先生意识模糊啦！才，才不是因为我觉得太羞耻写不下去了呢……
> 
> 【其实没有揍，还有下次，以及下次的下次，etc.】


End file.
